Nuit HPF - Janvier et Avril 2017
by Nevilli
Summary: Voici mes productions des deux dernières nuits HPF auxquelles j'ai participé. Au programme : le désespoir d'une fillette qui a mal choisi son confident, l'heureuse annonce d'une maman en devenir, la solitude d'un jeune homme idéaliste, la première marche d'une guerrière impitoyable, les sentiments cachés d'une jeune fille de bonne famille et la dégringolade d'un homme heureux.
1. Quelle chance de t'avoir, Tom

Titre : Quelle chance de t'avoir, Tom…  
Thème : Atténuer + l'image  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Nombre de mots : 313  
Personnages : Ginny Weasley  
Rating : 10+

* * *

Les montagnes environnantes lui semblaient si belles dans la clarté de l'aube naissante. Elle avait tant rêvé de Poudlard, tant espéré pouvoir recevoir cette lettre si précieuse, tant sauté de joie lorsqu'elle était montée pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express…

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé. Le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir fréquenter le grand, le beau, le merveilleux Harry Potter. Elle possédait un ami fidèle qui l'écoutait avec attention et la conseillait avec tant de sagesse…

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si coupable ? Avait-elle réellement quelque chose à voir avec ces attaques ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un effet de son imagination, comme Tom ne cessait de le lui répéter ? Il avait beau dire que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, que Poudlard avait toujours connu des bouleversements au fil des siècles et que sa présence à Poudlard n'avait pas causé l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, le doute s'immisçait de plus en plus dans le jeune esprit de la fillette.

Tom… Oh Tom ! Heureusement qu'il était là ! Heureusement qu'il l'écoutait et qu'il la comprenait. Avec un frisson d'horreur, la petite Ginny n'osait même pas penser ce qui aurait pu advenir d'elle si elle n'avait pas eu ce confident si précieux. Un délicieux vent frais caressant son visage, la benjamine des Weasley se pencha légèrement contre la balustrade branlante du pont de bois sur lequel elle était stationnée depuis plusieurs heures. Après un bref regard en contrebas, d'où le sol semblait si loin, elle s'écarta du rebord et reprit la direction du château en serrant contre elle son petit carnet noir.

Oui, pensa-t-elle avec un mélange de culpabilité et de soulagement. Si elle n'avait pas eu Tom, elle aurait certainement commis l'impardonnable pour atténuer la douleur lancinante qui semblait lui perforer le cœur depuis le début de l'année.


	2. Elle rayonnait de tout son être

Titre : Elle rayonnait de tout son être  
Thème : Rayonnant + l'image  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Nombre de mots : 470  
Personnages : Tonks et Lupin  
Rating : Tout public

* * *

Un soleil radieux baignait la vallée en cette belle journée d'automne. Les feuilles rousses et légères voletaient au rythme des douces brises qui venaient accompagner la promenade des deux amoureux. Le parfum de l'écorce des arbres allié à celui, plus épicé, de sa compagne rendait le jeune professeur fou de bonheur et de satisfaction.

Elle était si belle avec sa chevelure flamboyante ! Si radieuse avec son sourire éclatant et son rire moqueur ! Si gracieuse, à sa manière, lorsqu'elle trébuchait contre les racines des premiers arbres de la forêt. Rémus Lupin n'aurait jamais pu être plus comblé qu'à cet instant précis, profitant d'un moment de répit inespéré avant de reprendre le combat.

Il aimait Tonks, et Tonks l'aimait. Qu'y avait-il de plus à dire là-dessus ? Des tonnes de choses, se rendit-il compte en réfléchissant au plus profond de lui pour trier ses émotions. Il était heureux, marié, en vie et se battait pour une cause juste. Même si tout cela devait s'arrêter brusquement, il aurait été satisfait d'avoir pu vivre ainsi au moins quelque temps.

Même lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui et lui lança un petit regard inquiet, il n'hésita pas. Certes, il avait toujours détesté les forêts, leur obscurité, leurs dangers, leurs habitants. Mais à présent, il avait un talisman autour du cou pour le protéger. Et ce talisman s'appelait Nymphadora Tonks ; à elle seule, elle pouvait illuminer toute la vallée grâce à son sourire rayonnant.

Et alors qu'il s'avançait à sa hauteur pour franchir l'orée du bois en sa compagnie, elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.  
\- Rémus, lui dit-elle d'un ton chargé de joie et d'appréhension, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Rémus sourit et regarda sa femme dans les yeux. Les oiseaux semblèrent cesser d'émettre le moindre piaillement, les arbres ne bruissaient plus, et même le vent était tombé. C'était comme si la nature elle-même retenait son souffle. Comme Rémus, elle semblait avoir attendu toute son existence pour ce moment précis.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire Dora, je le savais déjà, lui répondit gentiment le mari en frottant doucement le merveilleux ventre de sa femme.  
\- Vraiment ? répondit-elle, vaguement étonnée. Je ne pensais pas avoir pris tant de poids !

Rémus éclata d'un rire joyeux et espiègle. Un son qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir produire en ces temps si troublés. Même s'il tentait de lui expliquer, Nymphadora ne comprendrait pas comment il avait fait pour le deviner. Mais en contemplant une nouvelle fois cette flamboyante créature qui était devenu sa femme quelques mois plus tôt, aucun doute n'était permis pour le vieux loup-garou.  
La preuve : ce n'était plus uniquement son sourire et sa coupe de cheveux qui faisaient rayonner Tonks, mais bien son être tout entier.


	3. Le Noctambule

Titre : Le Noctambule  
Thème : Noctambule + l'image  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Nombre de mots : 595  
Personnages : Stan Rocade  
Rating : Tout public

* * *

Toute sa vie, le jeune Stan l'avait passée à se faire ridiculiser par les garçons soi-disant « cools » de son entourage. Lors de son enfance dans les Highlands, ses camarades d'école se moquaient de lui car il était trop grand, trop maigre, trop stupide, trop chétif…  
Lorsqu'il reçut sa lettre de Poudlard, lui apprenant qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques et qu'il allait pouvoir apprendre à les maîtriser dans un merveilleux château de style médiéval, il se dit qu'il pourrait enfin prendre sa revanche sur ses anciens camarades. Mais en réalité, la vie d'élève-sorcier n'était pas aussi palpitante qu'il l'aurait cru. A Poudlard, comme ailleurs, les petites brutes sans cervelle pullulait à chaque recoin de chaque couloir. Et des couloirs, il y en avait beaucoup dans le château…

Il était alors devenu cet idiot de Poufsouffle avec du fil de fer moldu dans les dents et une peau aussi ravagée que celle d'un Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Au moins était-il sorcier, se disait-il d'un air sombre en regardant passer ses jolies filles qui ricanaient devant son apparence peu avenante. Mais ici, à Poudlard, ce n'était pas exceptionnel d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques – les siens n'étant d'ailleurs pas beaucoup plus développés que ceux d'un élève médiocre. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas éblouir ses voisins moldus avec sa magie, car il risquait l'expulsion le cas échéant.

Ainsi, à la sortie de Poudlard, il s'était résigné à mener une vie de moldu et avait même fini par sceller sa baguette magique dans un petit coffre sous son lit. Quitte à mener une vie ordinaire et médiocre, autant le faire jusqu'au bout…

Mais alors qu'il arpentait les rues de Londres sans grand but, à la recherche d'un hypothétique travail qui ne requerrait ni intelligence, ni mise en danger, il manqua d'être renversé par un immense bus violet à double-impériale. N'ayant jamais fréquenté le milieu sorcier en-dehors de Poudlard, Stan ne connaissait pas le Magicobus. Pas plus qu'il n'avait un jour vu le singulier chauffeur de cet engin étonnant.  
\- Monte donc, gamin ! Lui avait crié ce dernier alors que Stan ouvrait de grands yeux ronds. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'honnête et de travailleur pour m'accompagner pour le service de nuit. Ça t'intéresse ?

Honnêteté ? Service de nuit ? Monter ? Mais où ? Et quand ? Et pourquoi ? Pendant plusieurs minutes, Stan ne put faire le moindre geste, ni prononcer la moindre parole. Ce truc était issu de la Magie, c'était évident ; rien d'autre n'aurait pu faire faire un bond de côté à la tour de Big Ben toute entière. Et le plus étonnant, c'est qu'à part lui, personne autour ne semblait s'en rendre compte.

Grand, volumineux, bruyant et tape-à-l'œil, ce véhicule était pourtant invisible aux yeux de tous. « Comme moi », se dit Stan avec un petit pincement au cœur. Alors il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et acceptant l'offre de ce vieil homme loufoque. Il deviendrait son apprenti et, un jour, il conduirait lui-même cet improbable bus à l'allure flamboyante. A bord de cet engin, il pourrait voyager partout en Grande-Bretagne, sans même avoir à passer son permis de transplaner, il rencontrerait plein de beau monde auprès de qui il saurait se rendre utile – comme ces Malefoy, de très aimables passagers – et pourrait même toucher du doigt les étoiles.

Le monde de la nuit était désormais le sien, il pouvait aller où il voulait, quand il voulait, aussi vite que la lumière le permettrait. Il était devenu un véritable cavalier de la nuit.  
Il était devenu le Noctambule.


	4. La beauté du pouvoir

Titre : La beauté du pouvoir  
Thème : Désintégré + l'image  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Nombre de mots : 258  
Personnages : Bellatrix Lestrange  
Rating : 10+

Le monde semblait bien petit vu d'en haut.

A cette pensée, Bellatrix Lestrange émit un petit ricanement méchant. De toute manière _leur_ monde apparaîtrait toujours minuscule face à la grandeur et à la puissance d'un sorcier de sang-pur. Même à cette heure de la nuit, Londres bouillonnait d'activité.

Tant mieux, pensa la perfide Mangemort en sentant ses lèvres s'étirer délicieusement pour former un rictus maléfique. Plus ils seraient nombreux, plus ils la verraient à l'œuvre, et plus il y aurait de monde pour la craindre.

Pour sa première mission en solitaire, la jeune Bellatrix devait frapper vite et fort. Elle voulait que les gens la remarquent, elle voulait sentir l'angoisse et la terreur suer par tous les pores de leurs peaux. Elle se délectait déjà des regards horrifiés et des hurlements de panique qu'elle allait causer sur son passage.

Ainsi, le visage découvert, la démarche ample et distinguée, la plus méritante des héritières de la famille Black se mit à descendre colline qui surplombait la ville. À ses pieds, un cercle de flammes tournoyait lentement autour d'elle, suivant paresseusement chacun de ses pas comme s'il aurait pu la suivre en enfer si nécessaire.

Mais Bellatrix n'irait pas en enfer. Au contraire, elle souhaitait amener l'enfer jusqu'à elle. Et lorsque les premiers passants nocturnes la croisèrent, pointant du doigt ces flammes surnaturelles qui englobaient le bas de sa robe de sorcière, la plus fervente disciple des Ténèbres esquissa un sourire féroce. Bellatrix allait prendre plaisir à tous les désintégrer, la communauté moldue allait voir tout en vert cette nuit-là…


	5. Le paraître avant tout

Titre : Le paraître avant tout  
Thème : Mensonge + image  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Nombre de mots :  
Personnages : Narcissa Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy  
Rating : Tous publics

Ses yeux bleus scrutaient l'horizon paisible du Wiltshire. Silencieuse devant la fenêtre de sa luxueuse demeure, elle se tenait bien droit, l'air digne et assuré, comme devait l'être toute jeune fille de bonne naissance. Son regard se perdit quelques instants sur le jardin où ses sœurs et elle avaient l'habitude de jouer quand elles étaient enfants. Puis, avec un élan de nostalgie, la jeune sorcière se détourna en direction du lac où elles s'étaient si souvent baignées, en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer que les garçons du coin les épiaient.

A cette pensée cocasse, la benjamine des Black fronça quelque peu les sourcils. Au départ, lorsque tout cela avait commencé, elles riaient toutes les trois ensemble, pleurant presque en voyant la tête de ces idiots une fois que Bella s'était occupée de leur cas. Elles avaient toujours été soudées, inséparables, comme si un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle les avaient liées entre elles. Pourtant, l'enchantement n'avait pas duré…

Pourquoi Andromeda avait-elle succombé au charme de ce gros balourd de Tonks ? Celui-là même qui se plaisait à les observer, elle et ses sœurs, lorsqu'elles prenaient leurs bains d'été. Il était arriéré, stupide, et manquait cruellement de savoir-vivre. Qu'avait-elle pu bien lui trouver ? A cause de lui, la deuxième sœur du trio Black s'était peu à peu désintéressée de ce jeu qui consistait à laisser les voyeurs s'approcher, leur laisser espérer qu'ils pourraient voir quelque chose, leur jeter un sort de furonculose au dernier moment, pour ensuite effacer leur mémoire et reprendre cette routine le jour suivant. Jusqu'au jour où elle avait été jusqu'à se rebeller contre Bella et, à présent, les deux sœurs de Narcissa ne se parlaient plus du tout.

La jeune sorcière de sang-pur avait bien évidemment pris le parti de Bellatrix. Comment aurait-elle pu faire le contraire ? Comment aurait-elle pu se ranger aux côtés des né-m… des sang-de-bourbe ? Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, il était hors de question qu'elle devienne une paria comme Dromeda. Elle tenait à sa réputation, à son rang, à son avenir en compagnie de ce fiancé qu'elle avait eu la chance de choisir. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner tout cela, elle devait tourner le dos à Dromeda, même si elle savait pertinemment que cette dernière l'avait toujours bien plus respectée que son autre sœur.

Lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, Narcissa se rendit compte que cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était ainsi perdue dans ses pensées. Si on ne l'avait pas rappelée au dernier moment, elle aurait probablement manqué le jour le plus important de sa vie.

\- Tu es prête Cissy ? Le grand patriarche s'impatiente.

Malgré ses intonations douces et enjouées, la voix aiguë de son aînée claqua comme un coup de batte sur un cognard aux oreilles de la jeune Narcissa. Elle l'avait choisie comme témoin, elle n'avait pas eu le choix Andromeda avait été rayée des invités au moment-même où elle était entrée dans cette église moldue lors de la cérémonie absurde qui l'avait liée pour la vie à ce crétin de Tonks. Alors Cissy avait choisi Bella comme témoin, prétextant que cela avait toujours été son choix. Elle avait également éviter de prévenir Dromeda de la tenue de son mariage avec Lucius, en prenant bien soin de garder un masque d'indifférence lorsque que l'épineux sujet de la trahison de sa sœur était abordé en comité.

Aujourd'hui, comme hier et demain, Narcissa entretiendrait ce mensonge qui la confortait. Andromeda n'était plus rien pour elle, tout comme elle soutenait de tout son cœur les opinions de sa sœur. Au bout de plusieurs années, elle avait fini par se persuader du bienfondé de la Doctrine Black. Le masque d'amabilité qu'elle portait en permanence lui avait permis de cacher ses larmes et son désarroi lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte à quelle extrémité leur Maître était prêt à aller pour faire accepter sa doctrine au monde magique.

Mais à présent il était trop tard pour faire volte face. Dans quelques minutes, elle épouserait Lucius, elle vivrait heureuse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et plus jamais le fantôme d'Andromeda ne viendrait hanter ses rêves. C'était ce qu'elle se répétait inlassablement pour s'endormir chaque nuit. Et chaque matin, elle espérait que le mensonge fonctionnerait, la prochaine fois.


	6. Tout avait bien commencé

Titre : Tout avait bien commencé…  
Thème : Champ + image  
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Nombre de mots : 403  
Personnages : Hermione, Ron  
Rating : Tous publics

Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour que cette matinée se passe à merveille. Le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel malgré l'heure précoce, baignait de ses rayons les alentours du Terrier. Douce comme une caresse de soie pure, une petite brise de mai faisait onduler les jeunes pousses de blés qui s'étendaient à perte de vue sur tout le côté Est de la propriété. Un sourire béat aux lèvres, Ron Weasley observait la scène merveilleuse qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Après tant de douleur, de peine et de chagrin, la simple vision de ses enfants chéris qui s'amusaient à jouer au Fléreur dans les champs de blé suffisait à combler leur père en cette heure matinale. Non loin d'eux, sa douce Hermione les surveillait avec un sourire ému qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Jamais sa femme n'était aussi belle qu'au lever du soleil, ni aussi attendrissante, ni aussi désirable… Il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'après dix heures passées, elle devenait tout de suite plus assommante à leur réciter tous les nouveaux décrets qu'elle comptait mettre en place.

Pris tout à coup d'une soudaine envie d'aller saluer sa jolie épouse, Ronald mit sa robe de chambre et franchit la porte arrière de sa chambre, laquelle donnait sur un escalier qui s'échouait directement sur le champ de blé. Les yeux pétillants, le sourire aux lèvres, il entreprit de descendre les marches quatre à quatre pour aller étreindre au plus vite cette merveilleuse créature qu'était son épouse. Mais c'était sans compter un troisième protagoniste…

\- Mrrrraaoooow ! Fffffrrrrrt !

\- Qu'est-ce qu… Pattenr… Oh non ! Par la barbe de M…

Mais il était trop tard. Invoquer Merlin ne servait plus à rien. À peine Ron avait-il baissé les yeux vers la source ce dangereux son – annonciateur des pires catastrophes – ses pieds rencontrèrent la fourrure foisonnante du plus impitoyables des félins de Grande Bretagne. Et si ce dernier s'était sorti de cette mauvaise situation en se cambrant quelque peu et en crachotant toute la salive de son corps orange, Ronald, en revanche, n'avait pas pu empêcher son corps endormi de basculer en avant et de dégringoler sur les marches inégales de l'escalier Est du Terrier.

Oui, toutes les conditions étaient réunies ce matin-là pour que Ronald Weasley fût au comble du bonheur. Et pourtant, à cause de ce satané chat de malheur, il se retrouvait confiné au service des commotions cérébrales de l'Hôpital de Sante Mangouste !


End file.
